I'm Sorry (vkook)
by vreyalene
Summary: Maafkan aku Kookie..


_**mencoba peruntungan baru di dunia biru ini..hehehe**_

 _ **But...vreya harap..kalian suka...**_

 _ **Just read it..**_

"Hyung..sekali ini saja..buang ego-mu itu..! Dan minta maaf padanya..!"

Kim Taehyung, seorang CEO muda itu berbalik dan menatap nyalang adik kandungnya itu.

"Kenapa harus aku ? Aku merasa tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun"

Mingyu terdiam tak percaya. Kenapa ia bisa memiliki kakak sekejam ini ?

"Tak melakukan kesalahan apapun ?! Hyung..! Kau membuat Kookie menunggu ditaman selama hampir 2 jam lebih..! Dan cuaca juga sedang dingin-dinginnnya..! dan kau malah bilang tak merasa melakukan kesalahan apapun ? Daebak..!"

Taehyung mengurut keningnya frustasi. Ia sudah cukup lelah dengan pekerjaan kantornya yg menumpuk dan sekarang harus ditambah mendengarkan ocehan sang adik tentang Jeon Jungkook, kekasihnya.

Well..Taehyung mengakui dia memang membatalkan janji kencan mereka dikarenakan rapat mendadak. Tapi itupun dia sudah mengirimi Jungkook pesan soal pembatalan kencan mereka. Jungkook pun membalasnya seperti biasa.

Dan sebelum itu Taehyung selalu berpesan agar jangan datang terlalu awal. Dia sudah terlalu hafal kebiasan kelinci manisnya.

Jadi..untuk apa ia meminta maaf ?

"Kim Mingyu..berhenti mencampuri urusanku dan pulanglah"

Mingyu mendengus kesal,"Aku heran kenapa Kookie betah dengan orang brengsek sepertimu Hyung. Kuharap kau tak menyesalinya nanti" Final Mingyu lalu bergegas keluar dan membanting pintu ruangan Taehyung sekeras-kerasnya.

1 jam berlalu..

Taehyung masih tak bisa berkonsentrasi. Ia memikirkan Jungkook.

Taehyung baru sadar..setelah pembatalan kencan mereka 3 hari yg lalu, Jungkook sama sekali tak menghubunginya atau hanya sekedar mengirim pesan ucapan sapaan seperti biasanya.

Taehyung terlalu larut dalam pekerjaannya hingga melupakan eksistensi sang kekasih manisnya.

Tiba-tiba Taehyung merasa kehilangan.

Apakah dirinya memang salah ?

Apakah Jungkook kecewa padanya ?

Tapi..hari itu jelas-jelas Jungkook membalas pesannya dengan berkata 'tidak apa-apa' menggunakan emot senyum pula.

Akh..! Sial...dasar tak peka..!

Jadi Taehyung mengambil ponselnya dan mencari sebuah nomor.

Ia harus bertemu Jungkook sekarang.

My Bunny

Dan Taehyung hanya menggeram kesal saat panggilan ke 5 nya tak direspon.

Baiklah..itu sudah jelas.

Jungkook marah.

Taehyung kembali mengutak atik ponselnya mencari no lain.

Mingyu pabo..

"Halo..gyu-ah..kau dimana ?"

"Benarkah ? Apa Jungkook ada disitu ?"

"Aish..jawab saja bodoh..!! Hyung harus bicara dengannya"

"Heii..kau dengar aku ti_Jimin ? Apa tadi kau bilang Jimin ? Hey..Kim Mingyu..!!!"

"Sialan...! Aku akan tiba dalam waktu 10 menit"

Klik.

Taehyung langsung menyambar kunci mobil beserta jasnya dan melesat secepat mungkin menuju mobilnya.

Membayangkan soal Jimin sudah membuat hatinya panas.

Park Jimin..pemuda bantet yg selalu menjadi rivalnya ketika SMA dalam hal pelajaran dan juga soal cinta. Namun tentu saja...Taehyung lah yg selalu menang.

Bisa dibilang Jimin juga menyukai Jungkooknya dan selalu berusaha merebut perhatian Jungkook meskipun jelas-jelas Jungkook sudah resmi menjadi kekasih Taehyung.

Bahkan hingga mereka lulus 2 tahun silam. Taehyung masih yakin jika Jimin masih berusaha merebut Jungkook darinya. Meskipun Jimin mengatakan ia menyerah.

 _Hell ya._.! Taehyung takkan percaya semudah itu.

Dan lihat sekarang...Jimin mulai mendekati Jungkooknya lagi saat hubungan mereka sedang renggang.

Hingga tak butuh waktu lama..

Taehyung telah tiba dicafe milik kakak Jungkook yg juga menjadi tempat kerja Jungkook.

Kring..!

Suara bel pertanda ada pelanggan itu berbunyi nyaring. Membuat sang penjaga refleks berbalik dan tersenyum.

"Selamat dat_eh..hyung ?"

Jungkook mematung.

Sementara Taehyung terdiam. Melihat keadaan sekitar yg...normal ?

Tunggu...dimana Jimin ?

"Oh..hyung..kau cepat juga.." Sapa Mingyu santai dengan smirk andalannya. Sementara BamBam kekasih mungilnya itu hanya terkekeh pelan disamping Mingyu.

Taehyung menatap Mingyu menuntut penjelasan. Seolah berkata 'dimana Jimin ?'

Mingyu menggenggam jemari BamBam dan berjalan menghampiri Taehyung hingga tepat berada disisi kanan telinga Taehyung.

"Hyung...ini terakhir kalinya aku membantumu. Jadi cepat selesaikan masalah kalian" Bisiknya pelan.

Kemudian ia mendongak menatap Jungkook yg memasang tampang datar.

"Kook..hyung bilang ingin bicara denganmu berdua saja. Baiklah..kami pergi dulu..bye" Ucap Mingyu santai diiringi senyum manisnya dan dibalas senyuman tipis oleh Jungkook.

Sementara Taehyung melotot.

Sejak kapan dia bilang seperti itu ?

Dongsaeng kurang kerjaan memang.

Jungkook menghela nafas pelan.

"Jin hyung boleh aku istirahat sebentar ?" Tanya Jungkook.

Jin yg sudah mengetahui masalah kedua adiknya itu hanya mengangguk paham.

"Ambil waktu sebanyak yg kalian butuh"

"Gumowo hyung" Ucapnya lalu balik melihat Taehyung yg kini sudah menatapnya.

"Ikut aku Hyung" Kata jungkook datar dan terkesan dingin.

Dada Taehyung berdenyut sakit. Semarahnya Jungkook, pemuda manis itu akan tetap tersenyum padanya. Tapi kali ini berbeda.

Sepertinya Jungkook benar-benar marah.

Taehyung mengikuti langkah Jungkook menuju tempat istirahat khusus pegawai.

Setelah menutup pintu kini mereka berdiri saling hadap-hadapan tanpa ada yg membuka suara.

Entah kenapa...suasana menjadi canggung.

"Jadi ingin bicara apa hyung ?" Tanya Jungkook pelan namun tak ada kelembutan disana.

Dimana Jungkooknya yg dulu ?

Taehyung diam.

Ia tak tahu harus mulai darimana. Ditambah lagi...otak dan hatinya tengah berperang sekarang.

Apakah egonya akan menang lagi ?

Jungkook menghela nafas panjang. Sejujurnya ia sudah cukup kecewa dengan Taehyung. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Taehyung membatalkan kencan mereka begitu saja setelah Jungkook menunggu cukup lama.

Membatalkannya demi rapat berharga seorang Kim Taehyung.

Jungkook sama sekali tak mengharapkan permintaan maaf dari kekasihnya itu. Jungkook hanya ingin Taehyung sedikit saja menghargai dirinya. Menghargai waktunya yg selalu terbuang percuma hanya untuk menunggu seorang Kim Taehyung.

Tapi Taehyung tak paham itu.

Karena ego seorang Kim Taehyung begitu besar. Dan tanpa sadar selalu menyakitinya berkali-kali.

Namun ego Jungkook juga tak kalah besar. Ia begitu mencintai Taehyung, hingga ia selalu tersenyum dan berkata 'tak apa-apa' meskipun hatinya harus menerima goresan luka lagi.

Tapi kali ini Jungkook takkan diam lagi. Sudah cukup...

Hatinya sudah penuh dengan bekas luka hingga tak ada bagian lagi yg mulus.

Jungkook akan menyerah.

"Jika tak ada yg mau dibicarakan..sebaikanya aku pergi. Pekerjaanku masih banyak hyung" Ujar Jungkook lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan hendak keluar.

Namun dengan cepat Taehyung memeluk Jungkook dari belakang. Memeluknya erat, seolah takut jika Jungkook meninggalkanya.

"H-hyung ?"

"Ma-maaf Kookie...kumohon..maafkan aku yg brengsek ini" Lirih Taehyung pelan.

Sedetik kemudian Jungkook kaget saat menyadari baju bagian pundaknya basah.

Taehyung menangis ?

Perlahan Jungkook melepas pelukan Taehyung. Lalu berbalik menghadap kekasihnya yg sudah basah oleh air mata.

Tangan mungilnya terulur untuk menghapus air mata Taehyung.

Selama 2 tahun hubungan mereka. Baru kali ini Jungkook melihat kekasihnya, Kim Taehyung yg arogan dan egois itu menangis lemah.

Taehyung kembali memeluk tubuh mungil Jungkook. Menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher kekasih manisnya.

"Maafkan aku Kookie. Maafkan aku karena selalu membuatmu menunggu lama padahal cuaca sedang dingin. Maafkan aku yg pada akhirnya selalu membatalkan kencan kita. Maafkan aku yg selalu berfikir semua baik-baik saja. Maafkan aku yg tidak pernah memahami perasaanmu. Maafkan keegoisanku yg selalu menyakitimu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf Kookie...aku mencintaimu..sungguh! Jadi kumohon..maafkan lah orang brengsek sepertiku ini"

Jungkook terdiam.

Matanya mulai terasa basah. Perlahan air matanya pun meluncur juga. Ia terisak pelan dipelukkan Taehyung.

"Kau...hiks..jahat Hyung..hiks...! Membuatku semakin..hiks..tak bisa melepaskanmu..hiks..dasar hyung bodoh..hiks..aku..hiks..aku membencimu..hiks" Isaknya sambil memukul-mukul dada Taehyung. Melampiaskan seluruh perasaannya.

Ia marah dan kesal pada dirinya sendiri yg selalu saja kalah. Pada akhirnya Jungkook takkan bisa terlepas dari ikatan Taehyung.

"Aku mencintaimu sayang..maafkan aku..maafkan aku..kumohon..jangan menangis baby..maafkan aku.." Taehyung berkali-kali mengucapkan kalimat yg sama sambil mengecup puncak kepala kekasih manisnya ini.

Mereka masih berpelukan. Bahkan ketika tangisan Jungkook sudah berhenti. Entahlah..ini posisi paling nyaman menurut Taehyung.

Taehyung melepas pelukannya dan menatap wajah Jungkook yg memerah. Ia terkekeh pelan lalu terduduk disalah satu kursi kemudian menarik Jungkook hingga duduk dipangkuannya.

"Kita mulai dari awal lagi..othe ?" Ucap Taehyung sambil mengelus pipi gembil Jungkook.

Jungkook tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

Taehyung pun ikut tersenyum lalu perlahan mendekati wajah Jungkook dan mengecup bibir plum kekasihnya itu.

Iya..awalnya memang hanya mengecup. Tapi memang dasarnya Taehyung pervert jadi ia mulai melumat bibir manis itu dengan nikmat. Mencecap bibir atas dan bawah Jungkook. Kemudian meminta akses lebih hingga Jungkook membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Taehyung bermain-main dengan lidahnya.

Tangan Taehyung tak tinggal diam tentu saja.

Sudah kubilang ia pervert kan ?

Jadi perlahan tangannya turun hingga dibongkahan kenyal menggoda, bokong Jungkook. Kemudian meremasnya sensual, membuat Jungkook melenguh pelan.

"Eungh~~~"

Holly shit..!

Desahan itu membuat Junior Taehyung bangun saat itu juga.

Jungkook mendorong dada Taehyung perlahan. Tanda ia butuh oksigen. Jadi Taehyung melepasnya dengan sangat tak rela permirsa.

Dan malah melanjutkan untuk menjelajahi leher putih mulus Jungkook. Menghisap dan menggigit, menciptakn tanda kemerahan yg menurut Taehyung sangat indah ditubuh Jungkook.

"Ahh..shh..Taehh..nghh..ber..berhentihh"

Oh ayolah..ini masih dicafe..! Dan ruang khusus ini tak memiliki kedap suara.

Taehyung tak berencana menggagahinya disini kan ?

Taehyung tak perduli dan masih asyik menciumi leher Jungkook. Melepas 3 buah kancing kemeja Jungkook, menurunkan hingga pundak putihnya terekspos.

Taehyung mengecupnya lembut. Membuat Jungkook mendesah pasrah. Ia bahkan sudah menumpukkan kepalanya dibahu Taehyung saking lemasnya. Membiarkan Taehyung menjelajahi tubuhnya.

"Ngahh...ashh..h-hyungiehh" Desahnya saat lagi-lagi Taehyung meremas-remas bokong Jungkook dan sesekali mengelus paha dalamnya.

"Ekhem.."

Taehyung menghentikkan aksinya saat sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan serunya. Lalu merapikan kemeja Jungkook kembali. Tak ingin siapapun melihat tubuh Jungkook selain dirinya.

"Isshh..hyung..! Mengganggu saja" Gerutu Taehyung kesal pada sepupunya itu.

Kim Namjoon yg juga bekerja dicafe ini sekaligus merangkap sebagai kekasih Jeon Seokjin, kakak Jungkook.

Jungkook sendiri langsumg turun dari pangkuan Taehyung dengan wajah memerah.

"Kau pikir ruangan ini kedap suara hah ? Desahan Kekasihmu itu membuat Seokjinku tak bisa berkonsentrasi pabo..! Jika ingin having sex lakukan diapartmenmu sana"

Jungkook melotot.

"A-aniyo hyung..kami tid_"

"Saran yg bagus hyung. Ayo kookie..kita lanjutkan diapartmenku"

"Mwo ?!!"

"Dasar" Gumam Namjoon dan langsung melengos pergi.

Namun sedetik kemudian Taehyung terdiam. Seperti baru mengingat sesuatu.

Ia kembali menatap Jungkook yg juga menatapnya heran.

"Waeyo hyung ?"

"Tadi..Jimin kesini ?"

"Jimin hyung ? Ne...wae ?"

Wajah Taehyung mengeras seketika. Jadi benar..apalagi yg dilakukan sibantet itu ?

Jungkook yg paham pun hanya terkekeh pelan. Lalu mengecup bibir Taehyung sekilas.

"Jimin hyung datang hanya untuk memberi kita ini" Ucap Jungkook sembari memberikan kartu berwarna keemasan dan pita.

Didepannya tertulis.

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

"Ini..."

"Ne..Jimin hyung akan segera menikahi Seorang senior dikampusnya lusa. Dan dia mengundang kita"

Kening Taehyung mengerut saat ia membuka isi undangan itu. Kemudian ekspresinya malah berubah menjadi kesal.

"Sialan...! Dasar bantet..! Takkan kubiarkan kau menang"

"Hyung kau kena_"

"Kookie..bersiaplah...besok kita menikah"

"MWORAGO ?!!!!"

Isi undangan :

 _Sepertinya aku akan menang kali ini Tae. Aku menuju pelaminan lebih dulu._

You're LOSER

 _ **Fin**_

 _ **Vreyalene**_

 _ **Beri comment aja...**_

 _ **Hehheheeheheh..**_

 _ **kunjungi akun vreya dgn user vreyalene di wattpad..ada bnyak story lengkap di sana..**_


End file.
